The King and the Queen - A Negan & Blake AU
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: King Negan and Queen Blake are rivals and enemies from two side-by-side kingdoms. Both rule in completely different ways, but when both come together for a truce, the first of it's kind for hundreds of years, their 'meeting' turns into so much more than just that. AU to my 'Peaches' fic. Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tensions had _always_ been high between the two kingdoms.

Queen Blake's land, a warm, bountiful place with good harvests and the happiest of citizens.

And King Negan's land, a far harder regime, but with the best, most ruthless of armies and known for its manufacture of weapons and armour that could not be rivalled.

And it was no surprise that the two families had been as the cusp of war for centuries, both pushing back their borders as much as possible but neither gaining much ground on the other as the years passed by.

But today all that would change, for the death of King Negan's wife only last year had heralded a short truce from Queen Blake for a time, who despite enjoying their game of war for the first few years of her reign, had seen a sadness in King Negan of late, via his monthly script, sent by messenger.

Normally these letters were used by both rulers to brag about how well they were doing, how many of the opposition they had killed, and how someday one of them would rule over the other. King Negan's letters were usually the more arrogant of two...that was until the loss of his queen, where his words had lost their spark somewhat, and Blake had seen a new side of him.

Things from that moment on had changed. No more lives were sacrificed at the border and for almost fourteen months there was no death, no war, and things for both lands had become better than before. Now even whispers of trade had been discussed by the council elders.

And today, after years of having no more contact than letters sealed with wax once a month, was the day that the two would meet.

It had all been set up….planned for weeks. Their meeting, in a neutral space on the border between the two lands.

An old castle, warm and luxurious where discussions could be made….truces lengthened and agreed upon.

Today was the day where the lives of many would become either far better, of far, far worse depending on the outcome.

Preparations at the castle had been ongoing for the past few days, and on the morning of the meeting, pages and servants rushed to and fro to get everything just perfect.

King Negan arrived in the grand hall first, and having bathed and changed into a fresh set of robes wanting to feel fresh from his long ride, he ran a hand down his bearded chin, walking through the lengthy room, in which a long polished wood table sat in the very centre, about twenty chairs around it in total.

"She here yet?" Negan asked his second in command and general of his army Simon of Erndal.

Simon gave a nod. "Yes my King," he uttered in a firm tone. She arrived several hours ago. By last accounts she was bathing. I hear she soaks in milk and rose petals every morning."

Negan snorted.

He had no time for that sort of nonsense. He knew of course that Queen Blake was a little younger than he was ,but even so….the desperation for youth and beauty from people of her land astounded him.

He had of course heard that she was beautiful. Seen her face carved into marble. But artists often had the greatest ability to exaggerate things, and he half expected her to look more like a mule than a thoroughbred.

But Negan had barely made it to the end of the table, still awaiting the rest of his people, the ones here to help his negotiate this truce in full….

...when the doors to the end of the hall were thrown open and in walked two smartly dressed pages in golden robes.

But it was not the sight of them that made King Negan's lips curve up into a grin….

...but the glow that emanated from the spectacle of a woman behind, in a golden crown and huge embellished golden dress, walking the full length of the room towards him, her lips painted the colour of pink roses and and her hair soft, pushed back from her face like a halo of light.

She was unlike anything King Negan had ever seen before and he blinked several times taking her in as she strode confidently towards him.

There was no announcement of her arrival, no more than two pages and a lady-in-waiting in her party, and King Negan appreciated the risk she was taking coming into the room with him not even armed.

Even _he_ had a sword at his belt that he wouldn't think twice to use if needed. Although he half suspected she probably had a dagger hidden somewhere upon her person.

She stopped suddenly, a foot or two away from him, and from here Negan drank in her perfume.

She smelled like honey and the ripest of fruits that made his mouth water with hunger and want. Fruit like that did not grow in his kingdom but he had heard tales of the juicy bounty that grew on trees and groves in her land, a warm place full of sun and light and the best, most full-bodied wines.

"King Negan…" she promptly purred out, her chin raised defiantly.

And Negan couldn't help but widen his grin, as he reached out and took her soft fingers between his calloused ones and brought her hand up to his bearded mouth, bowing his head and pressing a firm kiss to her smooth knuckles.

"My Queen…" he growled out, staring up at her, his knowing almond eyes meeting with her gorgeous green ones.

* * *

 **I'm kinda living for this AU (Based on Blake Lively's amazing outfit for the Met Gala/and JDM in the Evony commercial)**

 **Was that ok? You guys want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

A silence fell over the two royals as they stood there face-to-face for the first time, taking each other in.

It was a strange thing, meeting someone you had heard so much about like this. Someone whose strategies and tactics King Negan had discussed for so long. Yet here and now, Queen Blake seemed far less like a queen and more like a goddess, her beauty like nothing like the king had ever seen before. Even amongst the best whores in his land.

He gave a smirk, his gaze travelling down the tight bodice of her dress covered in the reddest of rubies and the greenest of emeralds, all sparkling in the early afternoon sunlight that poured in through the high windows of the large hall they stood in.

But her voice, as clear as a bell, caught him a little off-guard as she spoke again.

"You have my condolences," she said in tones of deepest sympathy, her bright eyes flitting to the floor between them momentarily, before she stared up at him once more. "The passing of your wife...she seemed like a much-loved queen in your kingdom."

King Negan's throat went suddenly very dry and he too couldn't help but drop his gaze for a moment, the loss of the woman that had guided him for so many years coming back to him like a battering ram against a stone wall.

He wavered for a moment before lifting his chin and speaking.

"And I too need to send my sympathies for the loss of YOUR husband….three years ago wasn't it? He was a great war-hero by all accounts."

Tales had been told of the fearsome David, married to Queen Blake when she was just twenty one years old, only a princess then. Yet years later, long after she had become queen, he had died in a storm at sea, captaining his ship. A true tragedy.

But to King Negan's surprise, the queen shook her head, her face fixing into a hard grimace.

"David was far from a good man or a hero, King Negan," she said with a hard sniff. "I was young and naive when I married him and I should have had him executed the first time he raised his hand to me. In all honesty, his death came as nothing but a blessing."

The king gave a frown at her words.

He and everyone else had always presumed that the loss of Queen Blake's husband had devastated her, but now it seemed the opposite. And it shocked Negan now to learn that the well-respected, deceased man had had the gall to raise his fists to his own Queen and wife. For that was something that King Negan did not stand for.

He stared at the queen now, tilting his bearded face to the side, remarking how truly strong she seemed, especially now he knew the truth about what he had been through. To him she was the like the most precious of rare stones. Beautiful on the outside, but harder inside than one would first presume.

"There is much I want to discuss with you today, King," she said in a gentle voice. "But I would prefer to do it _away_ from the council."

The king gave a bemused smirk.

"Away from the council? Is that so?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her. "And how do I trust you're not going to produce a dagger from your bodice, Queen? Cut our truce short…"

But the queen merely gave a smiling sigh, looking like she wanted to laugh at Negan's words.

She truly did look a beauty when her face lit up like that.

"You can't," she purred out, taking a small step into him now, her eyes fixing themselves to his. "But you _can_ trust that I'm true to my word, and all I want is peace and harmony between our two lands. And I hope that coming here today, that is what you want too."

She paused for a moment biting down on her pink lips, causing a warmth to spread through Negan's loins.

Good god she was beautiful.

"After today we may never meet again, King Negan," she continued in a poignant voice. "But I want to assure you, that today, I want our two kingdoms to come together in a way we haven't for centuries."

And Negan paused for a second staring at her, hearing something different in her voice now…..something he had never in a thousand years thought he would hear from someone like her….

And with that, with a wolf-like grin sliding onto his face, he turned and held out his arm towards her.

"Then lead the way, my Queen," he murmured, leaning into her a little as she smiled up at him, vixen-like, her hand sliding around the crook of his elbow. As she led them from the room...alone...just as the council entered the hall through the other door, wondering where on earth their prospective King and Queen had gotten to….


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait here Arat," said Queen Blake turning to her lady-in-waiting as she and King Negan reached a door at the far end of the long stone hallway, her hand still grasping his arm.

From here the queen could smell his musky scent, like that of a thousand fires and the richest of leather.

His close proximity to her had already began to stir a needy warmth between her legs. Something she had not felt in a while, even with the aid of some of the most handsome knights in the land in her bed every other night.

Her handmaid stared at her questioningly for a short moment before nodding and taking her leave, just as the King turned to his own man-servant.

"Simon, take your own leave as well, myself and the Queen have much to discuss apparently," he said with a smirk dancing over his arrogant mouth.

Was it bad that the queen found that so attractive?

No, they were here on business and business needed to be discussed first and foremost.

Both parties disappeared off, leaving King Negan and Queen Blake alone, as the latter pushed open the door to the room.

She noticed the king stop for a moment as though surprised by her willingness to do things for herself.

It was customary of course as a queen for things to be done for you, but Blake hadn't gotten where she was by sitting down an waiting for others. She was a leader and a good one at that, and took things into her own hands when and where she could.

The queen had already made sure that room was set up in a gorgeous part of the castle, full of plush furnishings, the most luxurious of furs, and seats made out of polished wood and feathers stuffed into red silks.

Plump cushions lined the seats, and with her hand, the queen guided the king over towards the couches where she eased herself down onto the nearest one, her lengthy golden gown rippling along the floor as she sat.

"Would you care to pour us some wine?" she said in a gentle voice, gesturing to a small nearby table where a jug of deep burgundy wine sat beside two golden goblets. "It's the finest vintage from my land. I had it brought here especially for us to share."

For a moment the King turned to her, raising a dark eyebrow before speaking.

"I'm not that easily poisoned, my Queen," he smirked, looking darkly handsome.

But Queen Blake smiled, leaning her elbow on the arm of the seat and placing her smallest finger between her lips, a flicker of a smile forming there as she rolled her eyes and gave a huge sigh.

"I can assure you it's not poisoned, King," she said reaching out her other hand for a goblet. "I mean I will gladly drink the entire jug if you'd rather not partake. It's my favourite."

The king's smirk seemed to widen as he moved over to the jug anyway and slowly pouring wine into both goblets before handing her one and taking a seat opposite her.

The queen was draped across the seat, and the king took no time in doing the same, as their eyes flickered up and down over one another with interest.

"So…" uttered the King with a grin, spreading his legs wide. "What is it you were so desperate to discuss with me AWAY from council, my Queen?"

But the queen merely smirked back herself taking a sip of wine.

"You haven't tasted the wine yet.." she purred out, lowering her goblet lazily.

The king's eyes roved across her face for a short moment before he lifted his own cup to his lips, stopping just before he took a drink.

"Are you _sure_ you're not trying to poison me?" he uttered out in a teasing voice that caused Queen Blake to laugh gently and shake her head.

"I'm here to talk with you, not to kill you," he said with a sigh. "But if you do insist on being such an annoyance to me, your _majesty_ , then I might just think about it."

At her words she saw the king's hazel eyes light up, twinkling in the soft light of the room.

"Something tells me we should have met a long, long time ago," murmured the king, as he took a long draught from his goblet before placing it down onto the table beside him with ease.

But the queen shrugged lightly, examining the delicate golden rings that lay banded around her fingers nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure if you could have afforded my time, dear king…" she sighed again, a hint of something devilish in her voice. "I'm a very busy woman and even this little meeting has set my schedule back by at least a month."

The king let out a smile.

"Well I'm sorry to keep you, my Queen," he teased out. "Maybe I should let you get back to...what is it?...embroidery?….painting?"

But an amaused frown settled itself between the queen's eyebrows.

Goodness he truly was as arrogant as his letters suggested, wasn't he?

"Riding, actually," she contradicted him curtly. "Hunting too. I'm missing out on peak season coming to meet you here."

The King suddenly leaned forwards, running his tongue over his bottom lip in interest.

"You hunt?" he asked, sounding shocked by her admission.

But the queen merely waved a hand dismissively.

"I ride...I hunt...I command my army...I do everything you do, King Negan…my sex makes no difference when it comes to my rule," she said smoothly.

But Negan's lips twitched up into a grin.

"Can't piss up against a tree though, can you?" he said in a cocky voice, that caused the queen's green eyes to narrow.

"You know maybe I've changed my mind about killing you," she uttered out, lifting her chin and gazing at him.

But the king only laughed, patting the sword sheathed at his belt.

"Oh I would like to see you try, your majesty," he hissed out, causing the queen to tut and roll her eyes.

"Pfft. You think I would try and kill you in a _sword_ fight, King Negan?" she said in a low voice, suddenly placing her fingers to her cheek and leaning her elbow against the arm of the couch. "I'm not that stupid."

She pushed herself slowly from the seat and got to her feet, wandering slowly over to the fireplace which burned hot and orange in the corner of the expansive room, making sure the king's eyes were firmly on her, as her hips swayed this way and that.

"No," she continued promptly. "I would probably just try and seduce you instead...and then, after midnight when you're spent from me riding your cock all night, I'd cut your throat. It's all very simple."

And just like that, the room all of a sudden went very, very quiet, and with her face turned away from his, staring down into the flames, the queen smiled to herself.

For this was her plan all along. To catch him o f guard. To play a game with him.

Slowly she turned her head back towards the couch to see the king staring over at her, his eyes suddenly very dark and lustful, like a wolf ready to devour his prey.

She wondered how many whores he had been with since his wife's passing. Not that it mattered all that much to her, but she guessed it was not common for him to hear that come out of the mouth of any woman, let alone one of her standing.

Suddenly he got to his feet, pushing himself from the couch and strolling slowly over towards her, lips pressed together, face fixed and unreadable.

The queen felt herself becoming very warm, as her breasts rose and fell within her bodice and her heart raced.

Until finally, the king came to a stop just in front of her, taking the goblet from her grasp and placing it atop the mantelpiece, before leaning in towards her, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

He could certainly use his sword on here right here if he wanted to. Although which weapon, sheathed at his belt, she was referring to, she wasn't quite so sure anymore, her thoughts becoming misted in the cloud of his intoxicating presence, far too close to her now.

"Well, my queen, that is where your plan falls short," he suddenly growled out, his warm breath dusting over her lips. "Because if you think I would be spent and out for the count after midnight, then you'd be very much mistaken…"

He suddenly leaned his face into hers, his lips reaching her ear, as he lifted a gloved hand, brushing back a loose strand of caramel hair that lingered there.

"...because with _you_ in my bed, I would last all night, with my cock so hard for you, it could break through ice."

His words alone, hissed into her ear, causing a dampness to pool between the queen's thighs, and for her to clutch a hold of the king's forearm tightly.

And at the contact between them Blake noticed the king pull back a little and stare down at her smugly, and arrogant smile spreading across his long face.

But the queen was not going to let this ass get one over on her so easily.

And so, in the blink of an eye and with a roar of anger, there was a sudden flash of steel, the queen, producing a sharp, jewel-encrusted dagger from her bodice, and holding it to the king's bearded throat.

"I should kill you for your arrogance," she hissed out through gritted teeth.

But the king just laughed cockily, his adam's apple bobbing up and down, past the blade as he did so.

"Perhaps you should," he said, his eyes locked onto hers, staring at her impressed, in a look of utter awe. "But cutting my throat here and now before you've even had a chance to ride my cock as you suggested, would certainly be a great pity, don't you think, my Queen?"

His taunting tone made the queen scowl a little harder for a brief moment, before she suddenly gave a hard sigh, tutting and pulling the dagger away from the king's throat, snatching her goblet up again and turning away from him.

"This was a mistake," she said raising the cup to her lips but lowering it again before she had the chance to sip, looking rather forlorn as she glided over toward the window that looked out across the expansive arable region beyond. "There's a reason our families haven't come together in the last two hundred years. Maybe we're just destined to despise each other."

She gave a shaky sigh, dropping her dagger down onto the floor at her side in defeat.

Perhaps the decision to come her had been hasty, to go against all that her fathers and forefathers had strived for for so long.

Perhaps this whole things _was_ a mistake.

"I don't despise _you_..." came King Negan's sudden voice from behind her, low and ernest sounding.

The queen turned around and stared at him a little confused as he approached her, dropping his chin slightly.

"I came here because tales of your grace and your leadership towards your people are of legend in my kingdom," he continued coming to stop just a foot or two away from her now, keeping a respectful distance, a sharp contrast to his stance just a few moments before. "And your words and your courtesy in your letters after my wife's passing were truly appreciated by me, more than I could ever hope to say."

There was something different about King Negan now as the queen stared back at him, tilting her head gently to the side. A sort of sadness in his eyes that hurt her to even look at.

Maybe all this _had_ been the right thing to do after all.

Maybe there should be no games...for now at least...not until discussions and deals between the two of them were finalised.

And so, the queen nodded reverently, moving forwards to touch the king's forearm gently.

"Come," she said in a soft voice nodding back towards the seats in the centre of the room. "There is much we need to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

**RATED M FOR SMUT**

—

King Negan moved back over to the plush silk-covered couches that sat in the very centre of the room, settling him down upon the nearest one with a hiss.

But to his surprise the queen did not re-take her seat opposite him, but instead, came to sit beside him, her long golden gown trailing its away across the floor before the pair of them.

From here she truly looked like a beauty that no other could ever rival. Her skin glowed, her collarbone and temples golden from the sun, looking so unlike the weather-worn women that resided in his kingdom.

He wondered if it was indeed true that she bathed in milk and rose petals every morning, and Negan bit back the urge to ask, re-adjusting his legs against the seat beneath him a little uncomfortably, as he tried not to picture her slender body reclining naked in a golden tub.

She turned to him now, goblet clutched between her hands, and feeling something missing within his own, the king picked up his own cup from the table and took a swig of the delicious red wine before placing it down once more.

"You were right about it being good wine," he commented trying to break through the silence of the moment, causing the queen to smile happily.

"You like it?" she asked, looking like he had made her day. "Then I will make sure you are sent a barrel of it, dear King."

Negan smiled at her. Noting that she was indeed worth all the tales told about her…her grace…her beauty…her kindness…it was all there, evident in the way she held herself, smiling and dipping her chin as he spoke, a pink flush appearing at the very tops of her cheeks.

"And what would you like in return, your Majesty," he asked with a grin. "We are here to discuss trade between our two nations, are we not?"

The queen, pursed her lips narrowing her eyes at him a little amusedly, before nodding.

"Indeed we are," she purred, blinking her long eyelashes up at him.

She felt close now…closer that the King had ever been to any other royalty that did not come from his family before.

And it was in that moment, that King Negan knew, that all he wanted was her.

No trade really needed to be discussed now….for she was all that the king could think about in this warm and hazy room.

"Although I thought conditions of our truce and our accords should be discussed first," she said gently, leaning over the king now to place down her cup.

In doing so, her heaving breasts drifted past his face and the mouth-watering smell of peaches filled his nostrils.

He gave a sudden grunt, a gulp sliding its way down his throat as he tried at once to right himself, but the queen pulled back, her green, sparkling eyes on his, a smile dancing its way across her painted lips.

"An alliance between our two nations perhaps…" she continued with a knowing whisper, everything seeming to go quiet in the room, the only sound now being the crackling of the fire behind them.

The king at once felt his cock stiffen inside his pants, but barely wanting to move to readjust himself, the king lifted his chin, exposing his beaded throat as he eyed her.

He reached a hand out as she hovered over him now, coming to rest it against the small of her waist, covered by her jewel-encrusted bodice.

"An alliance could be possible under the right circumstances, my Queen…" he growled out needily, breathing her in and biting down hard onto his lip as he did so, giving a groan of want as she moved a little closer. "A special kind of relationship between our two kingdoms would need to be formed first, however….agreements made….promises kept."

He watched now as the queen gave a slow nod and then, without any warning, she lifted her flowing skirts and moved herself onto her knees, coming to straddle his lap, settling herself down on top of him.

This was marvelously uncustomary for anyone to do to a King. But they were equals here, and there was no way in hell he was about to stop her anyway…

King Negan gave a another grunt of want, both hands moving to her waist now as he bucked his hips slightly up into her, eliciting a small moan from the queen's gorgeous lips.

This certainly wasn't how he had expected this day to go, but yet here and now, the king could not think of anything he wanted more…

He gazed up at her with a look of utter awe, as her hands slid to each of his shoulders.

"…a union of mutual benefit to both of us then I suppose?" the beautiful queen purred back, leaning her mouth into his.

And the king could only nod as he felt her grind her hips into his.

She was a fox, cunning and wily and just oh-so beautiful…

And before the king could do anything to stop himself he had lifted his mouth to hers, taking her in an open mouthed kiss.

Lord, she tasted like nectar and the king could not help the groan that escaped between his lips as their mouths met again and again, wet tongues flicking against one another.

This was no alliance now, for right now at this very second if she so wished, Negan would bend his knee to her every will.

She was light and power, and she kissed him far better than any of the best whores in his land ever had, with tongues battling for dominance, teeth grazing across lips as each of them huffed out hot breaths and grunts into each others mouths.

There was a second or two, a mere pinprick of a moment, when this alone, was enough for the pair of them, but with two pairs of desperate hands fumbling beneath the layers of the queen's gown, Blake lifted herself a little, pulling back for a second from the king's lips and staring at him with need within her gaze…

…and it was only a moment after that, that with a audible gasp escaping her lips, the queen lowered herself down onto the king's hard and throbbing cock.

The king let his head fall back against the back of the couch at the sensation, a gulp sliding up and down his throat.

Fuck she felt good, and even from here, with his view of the region between her legs obscured by the layers of fabric of her dress, he could feel her juices glazing his cock as she pulled herself up a little, before sliding back down onto him.

The queen gave a soft moan of pleasure, as the king tightened his grip on her waist, her bouncing up and down onto of him, becoming more urgent.

From here he could see her bountiful breasts rising and falling, spilling from her tight dress.

And so unable to help himself anymore Negan leant forwards, his lips latching onto her slender throat, peppering open-mouthed, hot kisses to her collarbone, causing her to gasp, her fingers tightening around his broad shoulders.

"Oh…my Queen…" he managed to huff out onto her pulse point, as their hips moved together, him holding her in place and thrusting up into her hard, as she leaned her head back, her eyes closing in pleasure, turned towards the ceiling.

If this was heaven, then let Negan be slain right now, for this was all he ever wanted for the rest of his days.

There was a moment where, opened-mouthed, Queen Blake lifted her hands to the nape of the king's dark hair, her face moving back to his as their eyes met, both black now and filled with utter lust for one another.

She rode him well, like a prize mare, and soon enough their lips were on each other's again as they crashed together, each bucking wildly against the other…

…both so caught up in the moment, that it was not only Negan that elicited a growl from his lips when there came a sudden knock on the door behind them.

"My King….m-my Queen….the council awaits you…." came a small voice.

But neither of their eyes moved from the other, Negan merely tilting his head back to shout at the damn person responsible…

"The Queen and I are in the midst of our discussions and are NOT to be disturbed," he yelled angrily, slamming his hips into the queen's teasingly and letting out a small grunt, as Blake's eyes rolled back in her head, her lips parting as she attempting to muffle a cry.

But the king really wasn't far behind, his breaths becoming ragged as he stared up at her, like a goddess on his lap..

A goddess who was clinging on by shred….and seeing her give a moan, coming undone, the king couldn't help himself either, unloading himself inside her, as the pair of them collapsed into one another, riding their euphoric high as one…

It must have been at least a minute later before the two royals caught their breaths and the Queen pulled back with a satisfied purr and stared the King directly in the eyes, a sirk playing at her lips.

"A union of mutual benefit, indeed…" she whispered, as the King grinned back at her fondly, just as their came another knock on the door.

"Please, your majesties, I must insist-" came a voice from the other side of the door again, as the King gave an huff of irritation, and, with a pat the queen moved off of him, getting to her feet and smoothing down her long flowing dress.

The King did up the button's on his trousers and got to his feet as well, moving towards the door, flashing the Queen one last look as he did so.

But she made a noise, stopping him in his tracks, glancing over towards him with a laugh, just before he could haul open the door.

And with a smile she lifted her hand, wiping away some of the pink lip paint that had rubbed off of her lips onto his.

The King grinned back at her again, stifling his own laugh before he leaned in towards her, his lips finding her ear and grazing on against the delicate skin there with his teeth before speaking.

"Don't worry, my Queen," he said in a charming voice, eliciting a giggle from the Blake's lips. "We'll just blame it on the wine."


End file.
